


my past, our future

by swcnsmagic



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bed Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 07:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11226609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swcnsmagic/pseuds/swcnsmagic
Summary: Emma and Killian are in bed after his return, and they discuss what Emma's name will be when they get married.





	my past, our future

**Author's Note:**

> I know I should really prioritise my writing (I promise the next chapter of Work For It is nearly done!) but this idea just hit me and I HAD to write it. Quite a bit of fluff and feels, you've been warned.

Quiet evenings where Killian and Emma could simply hold each other whilst lying in bed together had been rare, to say the least. But for once, they found an opportune moment to relish each other’s company in the silence of the house. Henry had offered to stay with Regina that night, knowing they’d want some time alone after Killian’s return from Neverland. He was a smart kid, Emma gave him that.

Their whole evening had been tender and comforting, needing to acknowledge one another as much as possible. The haze of their lovemaking had now settled like a blanket in the winter over both of them; there was hardly any space between them. Emma’s head and hand rested gently on Killian’s chest, whose arm was wrapped around her securely, fingers stroking the bare skin of her waist affectionately. Their legs were tangled comfortably beneath the blanket, as they were most nights.

“I’m sorry, Emma,” he said quietly.

“Stop right there, Killian Jones,” she replied sternly.

“I caused you pain after I promised not to. I thought about leaving even though I know about your history,” he sighed.

 _So the self-loathing Killian was back,_ Emma thought. “You know I would have done the same. You also know that I run, Killian. It’s not just you at fault here. I never gave you a chance to tell me that evening, I was too caught up with, you know, _this_ ,” she said and gestured to the ring on her finger. It caught some of the pale light that was emanating from the moon and streaming through the curtains. “I love you,” she added softly.

She turned her head to see Killian with the usual expression on his face, one of love and adoration and as if she hung the moon and stars. He moved his hand to entwine it with hers, and stroked her ring finger reverently. “I love you too, darling. So much.” He pressed a gentle kiss to the crown of her head and held her tighter, if possible.

“I can’t wait to get married, you know.” Killian’s heart swelled once more for the love he had for this woman in his arms.

“Have you thought much about what your name will be?” Emma pondered for a moment. She hadn’t thought about it, truthfully.

“Not really. What do you think?”

“Emma, I will be happy with whatever you choose. At the end of the day, you’ll be my wife. A name won’t change that.”

“ _Wife_ ,” she echoed. Never, (okay, maybe once) had she ever envisioned herself as being someone’s _wife_. Not in the last decade, for sure. She’d been out for herself, relying only on her independence to see to her happiness and well-being in life. “I like the sound of that,” she said with a small smile.

“Not as much as me, darling,” Killian smiled. Emma hummed in contentment at his reply.

“So, Emma Jones? Emma Swan-Jones?”

“Is just Swan not an option then?” he said with raised eyebrows.

“Are you surprised?”

“Swan is who you’ve been for your whole life, love. I don’t want you to change because you feel you have to.”

“Which is exactly why I want to change it, don’t you see? The Swans were the first family I had, but they sent me back. From then on, I was only ever abandoned, time after time again. Changing my name means I can finally move on from that life, Killian.”

Killian looked down at her in awe. “You’d truly do that?”

“Maybe I could change to Swan-Jones instead?” she suggested.

“Why’s that, darling?”

“Well, thinking about it now, I’m connecting my past and future in a way. Swan will remind me of the life I used to have, the one where I was closed off and hurt. Jones is my future.”

“Emma, I -”

“I wasn’t finished,” she said gently. “Since meeting you, Killian, my life has changed. For the better. I’m… happy. Really happy. I want this future with you. I want to leave my past behind.”

“Why would you want to keep Swan, then?”

“If ever I get scared of… this, then I could think back to who I used to be and then look at who I am now. Does that make sense?”

“Emma, I don’t want to force you to take my name,” he said evenly.

“You aren’t. I want to.”

“I’ve always loved the way your name would sound with Jones added to it,” he admitted quietly. “I didn’t want to assume, however.” Emma looked him firmly in the eye and smiled again.

“You always do that.”

“Do what, love?”

“Put me first.” Killian chuckled. “Is that not what lovers do, Swan?”

She looked down and blushed. “Sorry, I just… it feels good. Someone putting me first for once.”

He took that opportunity to sit them both completely upright, and he cupped her cheek lightly. “Emma, listen to me. I will _always_ put you first. You _and_ Henry. I’ll do anything in my power to keep you two safe, you realise that, don’t you?”

“I know, Killian. Henry loves you. He’s never said it, but I know he does. Did I tell you he referred to you as dad a few days ago?”

 _That_ shocked him. His mouth hung open in disbelief. “He did?”

Emma nodded in earnest. “He was talking to me saying how it was nice to have you as a step-dad. He said you two get along well.”

Killian swallowed, unsure of what to say. For three hundred years, he’d been alone, no family. His crew didn’t count. With Emma in his life, he suddenly found himself with more family than he’d ever had before. Being the honourable man he was, he had never wanted to assume the place of Henry’s father; that would only ever be Bae- _Neal’s_ role to fulfil. “Henry really said that?”

“He really did, Killian. Mom and Dad see you as a part of the family, too. They’ve accepted you, you know?” she smiled.

“I never expected this, Emma,” he said honestly, his voice full of vulnerability.

“Neither did I. Kindred spirits, right?” He smiled softly, so full of love and devotion to the woman, soon to be his _wife_ , in his arms. “Aye, love. That we are.”

“So, Emma Swan-Jones, huh?” she grinned.

“It sounds perfect, love. As long as you’re happy.”

Emma nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck and sighed in contentment. “Very happy,” she whispered, placing a kiss to the skin of his neck. Killian nudged her to look at him, and ducked his head down for a gentle kiss. It spoke a thousand words of the hurt both of them had endured, both from years ago and mere days. It conveyed the emotions they felt do fiercely for one another, fiery passion and undying love. Breaking the kiss, Emma laid her head back on Killian’s chest, where he idly stroked her hair until her breathing became soft and even. For who knows how long, he was simply happy to watch her sleep, so grateful that he could do so now as freely as he wished.

“I love you, Emma,” he whispered with a kiss to her head before he too followed her into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
